The True Malon
by loveroflink112
Summary: The land of Hyrule is not as it seems. Who's REALLY behind the ailments of their world? Most believe it to be punishment from the Goddesses, but Malon is thrown into an adventure that brings out the truth of the matter, as well as in herself. She finds strength where she believed there to be none, and falls in love with the man she least expects.
1. A Special Day

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own Legend of Zelda. **

**This Fanfiction is for mine own enjoyment, so some parts may not be relevant to the game, as I am twisting it to my own pleasure. I may constantly update on a single chapter so you have been fore warned. I planned for the romance to be part Beauty and the Beast slash Taming of the Shrew(favorites) so this is a bit different. Please Read and Review to give me some constructive criticism or ideas, and most importantly, enjoy! **

**Malon**

I tugged on my worn boots with resigned weariness, not looking forward to the day of chores ahead. At Lon Lon Ranch, there was always something to do, whether it was feeding animals or cleaning. Even though having Ingo, our ranch hand, made things a bit easier, work was still plentiful. I loved my father, for he was all I had after my mother left, but he's become worse and worse since then. The night my mother left, rendered him broken. I was very young when it happened, but I remember waking up to hear a door slam, and the next thing I know I'm watching a hooded figure ride off into the night. I remember the rasping sobs of my father. I was just a little girl, I wasn't used to hearing a man cry, let alone my father, and my heart ached for my father. It ached for my mother, and I endlessly wondered why she would ever want to leave. I remember that I had started crying when the final realization that my mother would never come back, hit me, and my father picked me up and cradled me, his tears falling on me, and mine on his rough shirt.

I was grateful for Ingo, for he was kind and usually worked hard for insufficient compensation, and he only complained every now and then. When we first met him, he had arrived in the dead of the night, sporting grave wounds that dripped blood across our threshhold. My father had rode for a doctor, while I had stayed and cleaned him up. After that, he never said a word about that night and we found him the next two mornings cleaning stalls. He was a man of few words and had asked for a place to stay and a job, so my father had given him one.

I straightened out my skirt when I stood from my wooden bed, and patted down the balloon of my old, stained cotton blouse. I've had much the same clothes for years, but when I was little I'd relished the thought of always having such simple attire. It was easy, and comfortable. But I soon discovered that comfort is soon marred with griminess, and the filth gives you a rash after a while. I'm not very feminine, but I do feel like I should have at least one more outfit. I passed the looking glass but then went back to it, seeing my rat's nest of hair. The tangled red locks stood on one side of my head awkwardly, and I snorted unlady-like at myself. Taking the brush, I yanked through the strands of uncooperative hair until I'd tamed it. Satisfied, I opened the door to my bedroom, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen slash living room slash cucco coup type room. For some reason, my father's always been overly affectionate towards cuccoos, and I always find that somehow they've made it into the house. I used to scold my father for letting them in, but he'd always give some poor excuse of how it was too cold outside for them, which is ridiculous because cuccoos never get cold, but whatever.

I grab a swig of milk and head outside to the barn. When I enter the dark and dusty place, the smell of manure wafts to my nostrils. Now you may think me strange, but the odor was strangely relaxing. In fact, not to justify myself here, but I _know_ some doctors use manure for medications, because I saw a vender selling the medicines in town. Although... he may have just been fooling me, and I'm as gullible as they come. Well- it doesn't matter anyway.  
The animals in the barn sense that their feeder has come, and the horses nicker softly while the cows shift restlessly. Our sole and only goat, Anne, comes and bumps me on my thigh, insisting that I feed her first. I comply and toss her some stray hay. Some falls in her face, while the rest drifts to the ground. She scolds me but then gets distracted and munches on her hay. Epona, my friend since childhood, neighs in indignance that she should be second. I laugh and pet her soft black nose, drawing her large head closer to mine in an embrace.

"Good morning," I murmur. She snorts and nudges me, reminding me that she's hungry. I smile and give her a flake of alfalfa.

I feed the rest of the animals, and they stare at me with eyes of either joy or appreciation or both, and sigh or snort hay in content. Time to take care of the cuccoos, I tell myself. Loud as ever, they cawed in excitement when I went outside to the corner of the house, next to the pasture, where they wouldn't be disturbed. I tossed the little yellow pebbles, I never really knew what they were, to the ground, and the cuccoos swarmed on the pebbles. My father would be waking up soon, or so I hoped, for the sun was nearly risen, and there was still work to be done. The barn had to be cleaned, as well as the pasture, and not to mention the house. Plus, it was also my birthday. I was turning seventeen today, and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. Supposedly it was my season, in fact long past it, but I'd never had a caller, not to mention a suitor. I never really wanted one though, so it was just as well. It can be said that I'm just intimidating, for I weigh more than most boys or even men, but I'm not fat, and not in the least. I'm simply tall, and I guess the years of living on a farm have well-muscled me. I definitely have calluses on my hands, and my feet-well... let's just say I can walk barefoot on burning soil, that's how tough they are. Anyhow, I don't have men running to me and asking for my hand all the time- or I guess ever, unlike Princess Zelda. I'm not jealous of her per say, but I might be a _tad_ bit jealous of the power that comes with that ability. She can get her way whenever she wants, and only with a flick of her hand. She's not a bad person, this Princess, but she is a little bossy, and I suppose that's just because of her lineage.

I had planned on going into town today to get a present for myself. I'd been saving up since a year ago, only taking a couple rupees each time we made profits. It's not that I think my father purposefully forgets my birthday; it's just the way he is. Anyway, I might buy myself some new clothes, something a bit more comfortable AND a bit more practical than a skirt for working all day outside. I decided that the chores could wait; after all, it _was_ my birthday. So, I saddled up Epona after she'd eaten her breakfast and set out for town.

She was as eager as I was to get away from the ranch, and I had to admit, though it was my home I was getting a little claustrophobic. When I reached the edge of town I got down and led Epona across the bridge gate, past the guards and through the crowd of people entering and leaving town. It seemed busy as usual, with venders being crowded with people demanding lower prices and shoving at others who got in their way. Dogs ran around people, nipping at heels and occasionally receiving a hard kick. The smell of something delicious hung in the air, and the weather was perfect. It was turning out to be a beautiful day for my birthday, and a feeling of happiness welled inside my stomach, fluttering as it rose.

I paid a young boy to take Epona to the stables, telling him I'd find him and skin him alive personally if he stole my horse and didn't do what I asked, just to be on the safe side. He didn't know me, what if I could? I smiled mischievously as the boy sped away with fear in his eyes. I laughed out loud, sort of unceremoniously, and some people turned to look at me, but turned away just as quickly without interest. I strolled through town, stopping every once and a while to stare and wonder at some bauble or sorts, and continue on aimlessly. I came to a tailor shop, and stepped in.

The place was empty except for a few people; one I assumed was the tailor. Right now, it seemed the tailor was giving out a frustrated vibe, pins and all in his mouth, although I'm not quite sure there weren't pins elsewhere-cough-cough. He whined at the customer in a shrilly voice to stop moving or he'd never get the measures needed for the dress, for it was a girl on the stool. The girl had blonde hair that cascaded in gentle curls down her back and on her shoulders. When she glanced at me when the doorbell tinkled, I saw that her eyes were a startling clear blue, and framed with long thick lashes. I wondered at how she got them that way, it seemed almost unnatural, and I wondered if I could do it too.

The third person, the person next to her but sitting on a chair nearby, was a woman in armor, with white hair gathered in a pony tail, though I didn't think she looked that old. In fact, she seemed that she could only be about ten years older than me at the most. She had a stocky frame, muscled and lean, and always silent, seeming to think great things with her dark-_were they really?_-purple eyes. Her eyes rested on me for a second, and then traveled back to the girl, who for some reason could not stop fidgeting. The tailor cried out in fury, throwing his hands up in the air, as well as the pin he was holding, and huffed at the girl that he was finished.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous," said the girl worriedly. The tailor sighed and just went back to work.

"Hold still, _please_ princess, only for _one _moment, then I'm done, alright?" said the tailor. So she was a princess. Well _that_ explains it. The princess emanated the effort it took to remain still, closing her eyes and being as stiff as a brittle stick. The tailor smiled and stepped away from the princess.

"_There! Now_ I am done," the tailor said condescendingly. The princess jumped down ungracefully, apologized, and paid the tailor generously for his trouble. Leaving the shop, she passed me by like I was invisible. Well what did I expect? She's royalty after all, and I'm only a peasant, not that I think she's that kind of person, but I'm still not really that important to her. Plus, I'm a stranger! I think I'd do the same as well, had we switched places.

The tailor slumped in his chair, apparently exhausted with the effort of measuring a princess. I stepped forward, clearing my throat. He looked up as if he hadn't seen or heard me walk in, though I know he had, and stared expectantly.

"I'd like a new outfit if you please. It's my birthday and I'm treating myself." I said, curtsying if only to be on his good side. I didn't want my clothes looking like-well…let's just say bad. He stared, bored at my request but asked me what I wanted my outfit to be. I said I didn't really know, but I told him that I worked in the sun all day and the skirt I had on, the _only_ skirt I added, wasn't really the best thing to be doing farm work in. I suggested maybe a couple of nice pairs of breeches, and maybe a couple of tunics or shirts to go with them. He nodded at my request and said he'd have it ready in a couple of hours since it was easy enough to make for him. Told me he's had a lot of requests for breeches and tunics, usually from men but he didn't care about who it was as long as it was business. Said he was quite skilled and practiced so I'd have it in the said amount of time. I thanked him and promised I'd be back and pay him when I see it. I saw him nodding as I walked out the door, the sound of the tinkling doorbell fading from hearing.

Now, time to enjoy the rest of my day. I smiled and clapped imaginary dust off my hands, pleased with myself. Now there was only the descision of what to do. I saw a painter nearby with his easel and went to observe his work. He looked up at me and smiled, and then his eyes grew wide as he exclaimed.

"Ma'dame! Such a vision of beauty! Oh would you care very much if I used you as my subject?" I was shocked, not used to compliments, but then realized that he must do that to every woman that passes. I smiled and replied,

"You flatter me sir, but surely _this_-"I gestured at myself, "-cannot be to what you are referring to. I must decline." The painter seemed disappointed, and protested.

"Oh, no, no, no, _no_ ma'dame! Surely I meant differently! I meant that should you not wish for it, for it _will_ be a thing of beauty, ah it would serve to perhaps be a personal masterpiece, only for mine own eyes to admire" explained the painter. I resigned myself, hoping that the man spoke the truth, and nodded. He clapped in joy and motioned me to sit on a crate nearby for a seat, and pulled out a new canvas. He told me to just wait, I'd see what he was talking about. He brought out his paints and began, glancing at my face every now and then, frowning every once and awhile. It seemed tedious, waiting for him to finish, but I stared at him anyway, if only to appease this man. He wasn't old, but he wasn't young either. He had long thin arms and legs, with a nose that curved forward like a beak. He seemed good-natured enough, so I didn't fear him, but he was a bit odd. When the sun was touching the trees, the painter sighed and suddenly slumped.

"It is finished ma'dame. Please come and have a look." I stood, my bones felt like they were aching and my bum hurting like I'd fallen off a horse twice. When I came around to the canvas, I realized that the painter wasn't lying. He had made me beautiful, though it was hard to believe. I hadn't realized that I'd had my chin on my elbow like that, so peacefully. I felt like the woman on the canvas had the grace of a Fairy, and the only thing missing were wings. Surely this wasn't me. My hair didn't look like that, surely for I had looked at my face every morning when I was younger, searching for a simple change as I grew up. My rough features had been softened, and the sunlight showed on my eyelashes. My eyelashes! He had made them long and pretty, unlike what I was used to. I looked at the painter and he just smiled kindly at me.

"Was not I right? You _are_ a vision of beauty."

I smiled at the painter, thankful of his compliments.

"You are the first to believe so my good sir. The first," I said condolingly. "Well, I must go. I've got some business that I need to finish with a tailor. Thank you."

"Ma'dame, please, your name?"

I hesitated.

"It's Malon."

"Malon," he repeated, "such a beautiful and unique name."

"Please sir you flatter me," I said shyly. He smiled and simply turned to his painting. Lost in it, like I was.

_Hey guys! How'd you like that chapter? I f you think it was horrible or lacking please tell me, and don't forget to review. _


	2. That Man

_Please enjoy! If you would like to give me some ideas or criticism, go right ahead, it would be much appreciated. _

Chapter Two

When I walked into the tailor shop, the tailor sat behind the counter alone, working on something with swift hands. He didn't even look up when he said,

"Your clothes are nearly done miss. I'll be asking a fine price for them." At this he smiled up at me. "About two hundred rupees."

I squawked with disbelief, even though I know he'd been expecting that.

"100 rupees," I bargained. He scoffed and said,

"Not _nearly_ enough! 150, and _that's_ a good deal." I nodded and coughed up the money, the clank of rupees loud on the counter. My pouch where I had kept the rupees still held about 283 more rupees, but the tailor didn't need to know that. He grinned and finished the last stitch, folding the second pair of breeches and bringing the rest of my clothes from below the counter.

"Pleasure doing business with you," said the tailor, collecting the pile of rupees from the counter and putting them in an unknown place. Fairly happy with the breeches and tunics, I gathered them in my arms, unsure of how I was going to get them home _and _ride Epona. The tailor seemed to sense this and held up his hand for me to wait while he searched below the counter for something. He resurfaced with a large satchel.

"Not for free of course but very cheap. About 50 rupees, no more, no less." I sighed, knowing that he was exploiting me, but decided that I would pay for the large satchel. At least it looked like it would last a long time. I set my clothes back on the counter, and reached for my pouch. When I walked out of the shop with my new clothes and a convenient way to carry them, I felt like I had just spent money on something frivolously, and guilt was scratching at my stomach. Ok, so now it was 233 rupees, but it was still a lot left. With my new pack I strolled through the streets. It was a shame, but already it was growing dark, and the sun was almost setting. I headed to the stables that I'd been to frequently, which were just in front of the castle, and just behind the town. The town was no longer as busy as it had been in the morning, with fewer people in the streets and vendors packing up. I hurried, eager to get home before dark.

When I got to the stables, the horses were uneasy, their feet shifting constantly and their ears flicking forward and back in agitation. Light filtered into the stalls and the swept dirt floor was newly strewn with hay. As I walked closer to the tack room, I heard voices. One was deep and husky, while the other was high and strained. Interested, I stepped closer and tilted an ear in their general direction. I could only catch a few words here and there, but then the voices got louder.

"Where IS it?" said the deep, husky voice.

"I-I don't know!" whined the strained voice.

"Don't lie! I _saw_ it come in here!" I frowned, confused.

"I swear, I didn't even know it existed!"

"This is useless. I'm coming back tomorrow, and you _better_ remember where it is. You can be sure that _I won't_ forget." I heard a thump on the wall, and heavy footsteps thudded out of the tack room. The thing that stepped out of the tack room was frightening. It was a man, but a huge, bulky man, with flaming red hair and an outfit of black. He looked like he could crush a man with just one arm, and it wouldn't be very pretty, I could bet my life on that. My breath caught in my throat when he looked right at me, because his eyes were a gleaming yellow, like a wolf. He smirked rather wolfishly, winking at me while raking my body with his eyes, and walked my way. He was taller than me by half a foot, and that's saying something because I'm not used to men towering over me. I was intimidated, and I didn't like it one bit. I stared right at him and kept walking towards the tack room as if I wasn't afraid at all. The man grinned, like it was a challenge.

"Wench. Maybe later tonight I can show you another way to look as flushed and heated as you do now," said the man rudely. I stopped, and something inside me snapped. Anger reared its ugly head and my ears burnt with the ferocity I felt as I said,

"And maybe I can show you another way you can look mottled and ugly, if you should like my dear sir. You'll have to keep dreaming if you think you can bed me." My voice had been strong and powerful, and I was thankful for that. The man just laughed.

"You're a _feisty_ one, aren't you? Typical redheads," said the man as he walked past me, brushing my shoulder. My skin reacted unpleasantly, and I shivered in disgust.

"You _do_ realize you're a redhead yourself don't you!" I turned and shouted at him. He chuckled.

"Got me there, Sweetheart."

I growled, and kicked an empty bucket nearby, startling a few horses. When he had gone the horses started to quiet down. To my further irritation, my ears still burned, but now with embarrassment. I was lucky I hadn't got threatened myself from the way I acted. I walked to the tack room and found the boy I had teased earlier lying on the floor. My heart beat dangerously as I knelt down and checked his pulse. Thankfully, he was still alive, and with only a purple bruise on his forehead. Probably just unconscious. Relieved, I retrieved the blanket and saddle for Epona and searched the stalls for her. I found Epona in the farthest stall from the front door, and she neighed happily at me, asking how my day had been.  
"Hey pretty girl. How ya been? I missed ya." She snorted and I entered the stall. I placed her blanket and saddle on her, and secured the saddle straps, my hands working adeptly. All that was left was the bridle. When I went back to the tack room, the boy was starting to rouse.

"Are you alright boy?" I asked. The boy jerked at the sound of my voice and turned his blue eyes towards me.

"Is he gone?" he asked fearfully. I nodded. The boy sighed in relief and stood slowly as if off balance. "I didn't think I'd survive that," said the boy. Curiosity rose in me, and I couldn't stop myself from asking,

"What did he want?" The boy looked at me with frightened eyes.

"He wanted the last of the Gerudo horses... What does _Gerudo_ even mean?" said the boy in an exasperated tone. I didn't know either, so I only shrugged. He whimpered and put his head in his hands.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, _no..._ This has just been the most _horrible _day. Me mum's going to _kill_ me when I come home to tell her I got to stay away from here tomorrow and hide. If he don't kill me first. I don't know what the goddesses the man was talkin about! Honest!"

I didn't know what to tell him, but I didn't want this poor boy plagued by the man that came by today. Knowing I was going to regret this, I said,

"Look, if that man comes by again tomorrow, tell him to see me, okay? You should know where I live, we bring orders here every week, Lon Lon milk, see?"

The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head violently, "Oh no miss, I can't do that. I don't want you to be involved as we-" I cut him off, annoyed that he wasn't listening.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a tough girl," at this he smiled, "I can handle that big oaf. I'm not afraid."

The boy looked at me, impressed, and obviously he believed me for he nodded and said,

"Ok miss. I'll tell him. Thank you very much miss." I patted him on the shoulder and reached behind him for my bridle. When I turned to leave he grabbed my forearm.

"Wait, I might have something to give you," he said, reaching into his neglected bag in the corner of the room. I started to stop him but he insisted, pulling a couple rupees out and forcing them into to my hand. He looked right into my eyes and said with all seriousness,

"Take it. I know it's not much, but it's all I have right now. Me mum's gonna kill me, but it's better her than him." He smiled and let go, and then picked up a shovel and almost _skipped_ out of the tack room, whistling a merry tune. I sighed tiredly, relent-fully putting the rupees in my satchel, and as I was walking to Epona's stall, I thought about having to face that man again tomorrow. What would I _do?_ All I wanted to do was avoid him, hide until he gave up, and never see him again. But he was bound to get suspicious, and go back to the boy again, this time with punishment for lying. Who knows if the boy would ever survive _that._ This just wasn't _fair!_ Why me? Why ever? I mean, what was I just supposed to do? Let the man come back and likely kill an innocent, ignorant young boy? Pigs would fly before I lost my conscience. Stupid conscience. Epona broke me from my thoughts with a neigh. Now she was getting downright impatient.

"You're right Epona. Time to get out of this god-forsaken place," I said bitterly. I slid the bridle easily into her mouth and she took it without a fight, slobbering a little on my hand in the process. Oh well, I thought, happens every time. Leading her out of her stall, she began to prance lightly.

"Whooa girl, easy." I held her bridle firmly and walked through town again, this time with the vendors closed and moving out of the streets. When I got to the bridge gate, I mounted Epona. Kicking her into a gallop, I raced darkness home. Hills and trees passed by as we crossed the vast expanse of Hyrule field, and I could see our home on the next rise. Lights flickered outside the place, but they were small and dim in the distance. Our home sort of looked like a fortress, with its immense wooden fences that were more like walls with sharpened ends and set atop a huge hill, perhaps the biggest in Hyrule Field. It's protected us against the simple monsters of the Field that were more like pests rather than beasts. That's why it's been our home for all these years. That and all the memories that my father couldn't let go of my mother. I admit, I'm just as guilty of not wanting to let go of the memories, so I can really understand what my father is going through. See, it's worse than thinking she died, because you know she's alive, but you also know that she might never come back. I think the reason we stay is because my father knows this, but still hopes anyway for the impossible to happen.

When Epona came the ranch's gates, I trotted her up to the stables. Dismounting her, I tied her to a post while I unsaddled her. It took awhile to get everything put away, polished, and cleaned, but years of doing this made the task easier. A few treats, and a good brush later, Epona and the rest of the animals were fed and watered. I would clean their stalls later, maybe tomorrow morning, but I couldn't handle it now after I'd had quite a full day. Suddenly exhausted, I sat on the chipped, wooden chair that was coated with at least a centimeter of animal hair. My limbs felt like they had aged ten years, and I rubbed my throbbing forehead. Though today had generally been good for my birthday, I was now stressed as I thought of tomorrow, when the man would come. I didn't want to think about it right then, so I didn't.

I gathered my skirt and stood, my satchel still on my shoulder, and walked out the stables and to the house. The lights inside told me that my father was awake, but I did not expect what I found inside. When I opened the door, my father descended upon me, gripping my shoulders and giving me a good shake.

"Where have you been? I have been so worried ever since this morning!" Not really surprised that he was upset, I told him,

"I went to town to take care of some business, that's all." His bushy brown eyebrows rose, and he frowned. His eyes were bloodshot, and I could tell he'd been crying at one point in the day.

"Well you could have told me Malon. You left me to wake and wonder-" he choked, "- wonder if you were never coming back." I softened my gaze and threw my arms around my father's big frame, resting my head on his chest like when I had done when I was little.

"I'm sorry. I would never run away, Dad. Not like that." He put his hand on my hair and patted it. Collecting himself, he pulled away and spread his arms out, gesturing to the room. It was then that I realized that the house was not its usual dirtiness, and there was a pan on the table with candles poking out of it. A smile rose on my face as I saw Ingo standing behind the table, smiling shyly and holding something wrapped sloppily in paper.

"Happy birthday Malon!" said both Ingo and my father at the same time. Tears sprang to my eyes and I hugged my father once more.

"Thank you Dad! Thank you so much!" He patted me on the head and said something so soft that I knew I was not meant to hear it. I was bursting to the seam with happiness, for it had been years that my father had correctly remembered my birthday, and I felt special inside again. This was truly the best birthday I'd had in a long time. I laughed and pulled away.  
"Well let's start eating why don't we?" I asked cheerfully. Ingo stepped forward and handed me the package with care. He looked at me expectantly.

"Go ahead, open it. It's from the both of us," he said quietly. I studied my present with interest, and without further anticipation I smiled and unwrapped the tan paper, letting it fall to the ground as I went. Beneath the paper was a wooden box. Confused, I stared at the intricate designs on the sides, and found a latch at the opposite end. Turning it around, I opened the small box and let out a gasp. Out of the box, came music, music so beautiful it made my heart melt. It was familiar, yet I didn't know it. I closed my eyes, imagining the notes floating on the air like butterflies. They were melancholy, but also filled with hope like that of hoping for a sunrise. They flitted around me, landing on me, sinking into me, and I absorbed them happily. Then, too soon, the music ended. My eyes opened and I saw my father and Ingo staring at me, pleased that I had enjoyed their gift. I smiled so big it hurt my face, and I set the music box down and grabbed both Ingo and my father in a hug. Ingo blushed, and my father laughed.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as I pulled away, "It was once your mother's. She liked it as well, and she used to sing it to you so you wouldn't be afraid of the dark. I thought you should have it, since you're getting older an' turning into a fine, young woman every day. Won't be long now, till you're off to be wed."

"Again, thank you," I said. "I'm going to go put this up in my room, and I'll be back down to fix supper." My father shook his head and said,

"I already made it. Though I'm not, uh, as experienced as you, your old man's still capable of whippin' somethin' up." He pulled out a plate of freshly baked bread, with three wedges of cheese and a chunk of dried meat. Suddenly I was ravenous, and I licked my lips, my mouth watering. My father divied up the food into three large portions, each one of us getting a wedge, a large slice of bread, as well as a large hunk of dried meat. Everybody dug in, me especially, and the food was delicious. My father, between huge bites of meat said,

"So what did you take care of in town?" I felt bad, but I couldn't keep anything from my father.

"Well, I went originally just to get out and enjoy the day, but I found a tailor shop and bought two pairs of breeches and two tunics, for the farm work." My father only nodded at this, agreeing with me, which surprised me. I went on. "And I was used as a subject for a painting today." My father looked up in pleasant surprise,

"You were?"

"Yep, he said he wanted the painting for himself, so I thought what the "hay" right?" My father laughed at my joke.

"Anyway, when I went back to the stables though, I ran into a bad man." My father stopped mid-bite and frowned, putting down his food. I continued my story,

"I heard him threatening the poor stable boy, and the boy told me what he had asked for. Apparently, he wanted the last of the Gerudo horses, whatever that means, and said he'd be back tomorrow to make sure the boy remembered. The boy didn't know a thing, obviously! So I told the boy to tell the man to come see me tomorrow. And now you know everything." I lied about the everything part, but he didn't need to know about something as insignificant as the man's rude remark, for it would only make things worse. "I couldn't go on and not do anything, father, you have to understand. I was just looking out for others." My father massaged his temple.

"Malon, this is a very _dangerous_ situation. I know you mean well, but what will happen tomorrow when the man comes, demanding to see the "_last_ of the Gerudo horses", _Gerudo!_ You're lucky we just _happen_ to have her, but you're not going to like giving her away, even to save your life."

Realization hit me as I knew what he meant.

"Epona?"

"Yep."

Sadness, waved over me, but more than anything, I could feel that same anger rising up again from who knows where. Why should that _brigand_ get my horse? Not only my horse, but my _friend!_ I wasn't going to let that _oaf_ push me around! No way in hell! My father, however sighed and said,

"We'll deal with him when the time comes tomorrow, and we'll do our best not to give him Epona, but in the meantime, get some rest. You've had a long day." My father let out an audible breath and glanced up at me. "I hope your birthday was lovely," he smiled. I returned the smile softly, and cleared the dishes, washing them in a tub filled with water and soap. Hugging my father and Ingo goodnight, I headed up the stairs and down the hall to my room with my music box.

My room was small and simple, and I drew the curtains at the window and lit a candle with a match nearby. The dim light made the room glow with soft golden light, and my bed looked cozy and inviting. First, I would bathe though. I hadn't bathed in weeks and I felt I well deserved it. I filled the tub with warm water from the pot, which always sat on the fire in my room, and when the wooden tub was full, I put I little spoonful of flower scented perfume in the water to help with the smell. I undressed and sank into the bath, just sitting there for the longest time and letting the water and heat soak in. It felt so good that I nearly fell asleep, but I stopped myself and reached for the scrub-brush. I scrubbed every inch of myself, from my face, to my back, to my legs, even my feet. I scrubbed until I thought I could scrub no more and exhaled with pleasure. Being clean felt good, if only short-lived. I looked down at my body, examining it, though not sure what for. I guess I wondered if maybe underneath all that dirt I would see the woman that the painter had painted. Part of me wanted to become that woman, to be admired and respected, and part of me scorned and ridiculed her, said that she wouldn't last _five_ hours on her own, without a man. Rebuking myself, I shook my head and cleared those thoughts away. I was _proud_ to be me, no matter if I wasn't who I thought I _ought_ to be, I was the girl who could do anything! I could lift like a man, run like a man, heavens knows I could _eat_ like one sometimes. I was as good as any man, and I was proud of that. The one thing that was universal, that _both _men and women could hold, and_ I_ owned, was intelligence. I could move on with the fact that at least _some_ part of me was feminine, and not worry about anything else.

Satisfied, and feeling pretty cheerful about myself for once, I stood up in the bathtub, dripping dirty bathwater as I grabbed my towel, but something in the mirror behind me caught my attention. I could've sworn I'd seen something, and I felt like I was being watched. I shook my head, quickly wrapping myself with my towel while stepping out. I dried myself off and went to my dresser, searching for clean undergarments. Locating some, I put them on and went to my satchel, pulling out one of the newly made tunics. It was long enough to be a short nightgown, so I donned it and relished the feel of it against my skin. It _was_ fine fabric, though probably made with cotton, but it wasn't like the itchy cotton of my old shirt. It was wonderful, and I was instantly glad that I had bought it.

Setting my music box next to my bed, I wound it up and slid pleasantly underneath the blanket covers. I listened to the music a second time, letting it fill every fiber of my being, until it stopped, leaving me to think of the things I'd been putting off for so long. Though I still wondered what I would do about the man, I heeded my father's words and decided I would just go with the flow of the river tides, and deal with that problem when it came. For now, oh glorious sleep, here I come.


	3. The Decision

_Hey guys! This was kinda a hard chapter for me. If you didn't like it cut me some slack cause this is my first fan fic :P I'm not gonna ramble this time so go on! Read and enjoy._

Chapter Three

When I woke up in the morning, the sun had not even risen, and the cuccoos still slept, for the caw that usually breaks the clouds of night and starts the early morning had not been sounded yet. Groggily, I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Smiling to myself when I remembered the happy events of my celebration, I rolled over under the blankets, and just lay there, listening to the peaceful silence. My peace was soon ruined when a nagging voice reminded me that the man was coming today. Exhaling, I sat up and threw the covers off. Braving the frigid ground, I set my feet reluctantly on the floor. It wasn't as bad as I had expected, which meant today would be hot. I went over to my satchel and pulled out a pair of breeches, tugging them on and rolling the loose material up to my knees. My tunic was too big for me, but I liked it that way. It was comfortable and hung loosely to my body. I retrieved a clean pair of socks from my dresser and balanced myself while slipping them on. I stumbled, falling onto my bed and cursed. Righting myself, I finished putting the problematic sock on, and grabbed the boots that had been placed by my bed last night. When I looked in the mirror, my red hair was a rat's nest yet again, and I yanked through my hair with a brush in frustration. When my unruly locks had lost the war to freedom, I gathered it into a ponytail. Today would be busy, and I would start by cleaning the horse's stalls. Then the pasture would need cleaning, and the barn needed to be swept, and everyone but the cuccoos needed baths. Today would be a busy day, and for once I was glad, for I felt an urge to work vigorously and was eager to get started. I walked out of my bedroom and trotted down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and stopped by the kitchen. I was hungrier than usual, and I took a slice of bread with me as I headed out the door.

The air was fresh and cool, and there was a slight breeze that played with my tunic as I strode to the barn. Without savoring my bread, I inhaled it with only a couple bites. I licked the crumbs from my fingers and entered the barn. The animals had been sleeping, and they stirred at the sound of their feeder. I fed and watered them all, gave Epona a quick pat on the neck, and picked up the shovel and swung it on my shoulder. Getting an empty bin nearby, I entered one of the cow's stalls and set to work. I would make my way around and clean Epona's stall last.

It didn't really take that long, because there were only about five or six piles in each stall, and I finished by the time they were almost done consuming hay. I swept the barn quickly and straightened up the bales of hay and bags of feed. The animals stood, watching me, and Anne came by, almost like she was checking on me. Since she was done first I put her halter on and led her to the wash rack. Tying her to a post, I retrieved buckets of water from the well nearby and wet a sponge. The goat shied away from the sponge as I raised it to her face, but I soothed her and wiped the dirt and dandruff from her cheeks and forehead. I gave her a quick scrub on the rest of her body and rinsed her down. Done, I untied her and led her to the pasture.

"You better not roll in the dirt and ruin your bath," I lectured her before letting her go. She bleated and ran away michieviously, leaving me to wonder if she'd actually listen. I repeated that process with the rest of the animals, and the cows mooed with pleasure while the horses, including Epona, tossed their necks and swished their tails with impatience, ready to run free in the pasture. Always with Epona last, I led her to the pasture as well, and once inside I slipped off her halter. She took off with a mad gallop, spraying me with dust, and got all the other horses startled and riled up too. They raced each other for a minute and then got bored and set to grazing. Resting for a minute, I leaned on the fence and watched them. To my dismay, one of the horses started rolling. They were quite funny though when rolling, with their legs kicking at the air and them thrashing on the ground, and I started to laugh. It groaned in satisfaction, and with creaking joints stood up and shook itself off. Then, the loud caw of the cuccoo broke the dawn, seeming to demand to know where its breakfast was. Sighing, I pushed off the fence and went through the gate, closing it securely before going to get a bag of yellow pebbles from the barn. When I came within five feet of the cuccoo coup I could hear them making a ruckus inside. With apprehension, I opened the door and they all came streaming out, squawking and leaving a trail of white feathers. They hopped excitedly to their usual spot and waited for me to toss the little pebbles. Relenting, I sprinkled some on the ground and watched them swarm to the pebbles, clipping anybody in their way with their beaks. Tossing a couple more handfuls, I walked away and put the bag back in the barn. The shovel sat next to Epona's stall, as well as the bin. I picked them both up with ease, and made my way to the pasture. The horses still grazed lazily and pricked their ears at me when I opened the gate and closed it behind me. Epona came and sniffed my hand, and then went back to socializing with the other horses. The lack of desire to help amused me, and I set the bin down and started shoveling manure into it. My mother's song was loud in the back of my mind, and I hummed along as I shoveled. It was a soothing tune, and kept me from getting bored as I hummed it over and over, and then tried singing it. It flew from my lips easily, and came out clear and beautiful. I didn't even know I could sing, and I beamed with delight. I sang it softly, and then louder at the melancholy parts, and I found that my voice was full of mourning, full of sadness, but also, full of longing. I longed to go places that I'd never seen before, longed to be loved like that of any other woman, and longed, the most, for my mother. A tear escaped from my eyes and I furiously wiped them away. I wasn't weak! So I had to stop acting like it, no matter how difficult it might be. Tying my ponytail tighter, the hair stuck to my sticky scalp and made me realize that the heat was becoming more noticeable.

The sun was almost at its peak, and sweat began to drip in my eyes. There were quite a few piles of manure still in the pasture, and I cursed that we had waited so long to clean it. Already patches of sweat began to soak through my tunic in ugly, dark splotches. I reckoned that I was starting to smell, and my bath was regretfully already ruined. Wiping my forehead with my hand, I straightened and eased my aching back. It was then that I heard a voice.

"Wench, for the men's clothes do not deceive my eyes, a little bird told me to come see you, should I have need of a very special horse." Sure enough, when I turned around, the man was there, leaning lazily on the fence a ways away, with his elbow propping up his chin, and his disturbing eyes gazing at me.

"How long have you been standing there?" I demanded.

"Oh, I don't know, I was too distracted watching _you_ to pay attention to the time. All that sweat makes you look... _tantalizing_," he said with mirth. I frowned when I found that not only were my ears burning, but my face as well, and I turned back to cleaning the pasture, if only to have something to do with my hands.

"You're_ not_ getting my horse," I said crossly. He laughed unkindly.

"You do not know who I am, do you? You poor wench, I'm afraid you haven't got much of a choice. I am Ganon, the _King_ of the Gerudo thieves," he informed me like I should know.

"I don't care _who _you are, you're not having _my_ horse!" I growled. Ganon snorted darkly. It angered me that he found my frustration amusing.

"Go bother someone else," I said, gripping my shovel in a death grip and continuing to work, like I expected him to listen to me.

"Well, I _was,_ but apparently since you told that boy to tell me to come to you... I guess I have no choice but to obey him."

I spun around, putting my hands on my hips, and said quite plainly,

"Well, you can forget about the horse, I just told him to direct you in my way because I heard you terrorizing the poor boy." Ganon's eyes widened, as if shocked that I would accuse him of such.

"Who? _ME?_ _Terrorizing?_ Oh, lass, that's _such _ a harsh word. I like to say... lecturing."

"Well whatever you call it, you shouldn't have done it. Pick on someone your _own_ size! If you ever _find_ one," I snapped. He laughed yet again.

"Oh, but picking on the smaller ones are always so much more _fun_. Take, _you,_ for example. Making sure your day is ruined is the _highlight_ of mine." He started to walk slowly towards the gate to the pasture, his eyes still on me and that stupid smirk still on his stupid face. He unlatched the fence, came in, and left it open to my horror. Cursing and hoping that none of the horses got ideas and ran away, I flung down the shovel and sprinted towards the gate to close it before they got the chance. It slammed shut with a smack and made the horses flinch. I panted with fury. Turning to him, I glared. The closeness enabled me to see the tiny details I had missed previously, like how his eyes had interesting mixes of green and yellow, and how his cheekbones were chiseled perfectly, and the fact that I noticed these things only intensified the fury I had inside of me, and I directed it at him.

"YOU! Get _out_! _Now_! Don't bother _me_ or _anyone_ again! In fact, why don't you just go crawl into a hole and_ die_, or better yet, just wait until dark for the monsters to kill you!" His chest shook with laughter, and rage and adrenaline gave me the power to shove him in the chest. He fell back a few steps and then stared at me, unsmiling. Suddenly a small smile lit up his face, and he straightened.

"Fine, because I like you so much, I'll make you a deal I think you'll find you might like. You can keep the horse-... as long as you come _with_ it," he said. Confused, I wiped my forehead.

"But- I'm not letting you have her. I thought I told you that."

"Ah, but do I _really _want to listen to a wench that I could easily overpower? Doesn't exactly sound enticing, rolling over to your will. "

"And I don't like rolling over to _yours!" _I scoffed, "What makes you think that I would even _consider_ coming with _you?_" I asked with incredulity. He examined his fingernails, which were surprisingly well-kept for a man, and said,

"Surely living on a farm is not your dream? If you came with me, or rather your horse, who knows what adventures we might have. We might go to Gerudo valley, or Lake Hylia, or any other place that I might have a whim to go to. Tell me, have you ever _been _to Lake Hylia?"

"Well, n-no, but-" I stammered, and he interrupted,

"Ahhh, but when the sun hits the water _just _right, it sparkles. _Quite_ a view," he said softly. Unwillingly, there _was _conflict residing in me about this, even though one part of me screamed that there shouldn't be, that I was loyal to my father and no one else, not even to myself. How could he know about this? Am I _that_ transparent? Coughing, he drew himself up to his full height.

"Well, I can see you're having some trouble deciding, though I don't know _why_, so I'll go now and let you-um... ponder. I'll be back in the morning though for a horse, whether or not you're coming."

"Why do you need my horse anyway? Why not just any horse?" I blurted. He hesitated.

"Let's just say, for one, other horses aren't fond of me that much, and for another, none of them are exactly strong enough to hold me on their backs. That answer you're question?" he said matter-of-factly. With that, he turned, and strode away, whistling something. It took me a second to realize that it was my mother's song.

"At least close the gate when you leave!" I shouted. He opened the gate, and with theatrics, closed it quietly. Continuing to whistle _my _ mother's song, and therefore mine, I watched him leave the ranch property. I touched my forehead for the third time this morning, and rubbed my eyes. It shouldn't be this hard. It wasn't fair. Of _course_ I didn't want to live on a farm my whole life, but my father needed me, and I couldn't just betray him like that, not after what my mother did. It would break his heart, and I couldn't do that, _wouldn't _do that. But what if I had no choice? After all, if I went, at least I could supervise and make sure that Epona wasn't being hurt... and I'd be able to see the world, like Ganon said. Ugh, _men_. Every man I ever met except for Ingo had only made life harder. Shaking my head, I picked up my shovel from where I had flung it, and started to finish the unfinished, dull job of scooping manure. My father came to me when I was on my last pile, and looked worried as he hurried over.

"Are you alright? Did he touch you? Hurt you? Malon, what did he _say_?" I hesitated, then decided I should tell him.

"He made an offer, though it didn't really leave me any choice. He said that I could keep Epona, but only if I went with her, and that he'd be back tomorrow for her, with or without me." My father stared disbelieving at first, then his eyes watered, and I could tell that he was about to cry. He embraced me with a back breaking hug, and whispered into my hair,

"Don't go."

It was so simple a phrase, yet it was impossible to do, and impossible _not_ to do.

"But-... Epona?" I said brokenly. I clenched my teeth, making a split decision and hoping for the best.

"I _won't_ let that man have her. Please, father? Let me do this. Besides, I might be able to make another deal or something. And who knows? Maybe this is what the Goddesses have planned for me," I reasoned. "I _promise_ I'll be back father, and make no mistake about that." He pulled away and looked at me, and I could tell he was trying hard to be strong for me. He sucked in a breath,

"Alright, you can go, but _please_, be safe. If-if something were to happen to you, I don't know _what_ I'd do." I smiled weakly and said,

"I know, father."

It was then that Ingo came out, and when he asked my father about the man, my father only nodded at me to explain. So I did. Of course I kept it short, but Ingo got why my father looked disturbed. We solemnly walked back to the house, and silence hung in the air as lunch was prepared and dished out. It was really just bread and meat, but it was enough, for none of us were really that hungry. My father's mood seemed to lift though, for he said,

"Well, no use cryin' over what's not yet happened. For now, do you want to come with me to town to deliver the orders?" I smiled cheerfully, and nodded. Things seemed forcefully happy from then on, for when my father thought I wasn't looking, his face grew sad and aged with worry.

It was an overcast day, and the clouds seemed undecided on whether or not to hide the sun or let it be. The cart that my father and I rode on was ladened with crates, most of it Lon Lon milk, and was pulled by two of the horses. One was a middle aged buckskin mare named Butterscotch, and the other was a grey six year old stallion, called Jer, that had just been broken recently. Both horses walked with their necks low and their ears forward, strained by the weight of the cart. I pitied them, but we would soon be there, so I did not worry as much. When we arrived I jumped down while my father still rode, to make it easier for the horses. My father unloaded a crate from the cart and left to deliver the orders, while I set up the stall and paid the same boy to take care of the two horses. He recognized me though and refused payment, saying that he owed me. I thanked him and finished setting up. Usually I came to do this with Ingo, and Ingo would do the orders, and then I would set up the stall, but things were different now I guess.

People stopped by every once and awhile, but otherwise the day was pretty tedious. My father came back and we just sat together in that small space for the vendors, making the most of our time with each other. Thinking that this might be the last day that I'd see my father in a long time made me a little uneasy and sad. Because even though I was strong, no one would be there to just _be_ there, and I wondered if perhaps I'd always feel an empty space beside me.

The sun was descending to meet the horizon, and it colored the clouds a beautiful pink hue and painted the sky a glowing orange. My father and I packed up the cart and we were rolling out of town in good time. The ride back was quiet except for the hypnotic sound of crickets chirping in the grass, and the weather had cooled down significantly. Once we got home, I took care of the animals while my father unloaded the crates. Ingo was with my father, and the time alone let me spend it with Epona. She was still eating supper, so she was a bit distracted, but she noticed that there was something wrong and encouraged me to talk to her. I sighed, and leaned my weight against the stall door, watching her eat.

"It's just that- it's something _new_, Epona. I've never left this place, and now it's finally happening, but not how-... I imagined it..." I let out a long exhale. Patting her neck, I was suddenly tired, and wanted nothing but sleep. I walked out of the barn and ambled towards the house slowly. My father and Ingo were fixing dinner, but I mumbled I wasn't hungry. My father protested, but I stubbornly refused and told him I was just tired, and would go upstairs. I needed to get ready, but I felt uncomfortable mentioning that around my father, for I felt that he didn't want to be reminded that I was leaving. I kissed him goodnight and trudged up the stairs, and when I reached my room at the end of the hallway I went inside. Lighting a candle, I picked up my satchel and sat on my bed. My mind seemed to move slowly, because it took me almost a minute to remember what I was doing.

What did I want to take? I knew I wanted to travel light, but there was one thing that I longed to take but knew that if I did I'd have to deal with carrying a heavy bag. The music box. It was my most prized possession now, and I couldn't bear to part with it so soon, so I decided to deal with it. Stuffing my old outfit in with the new one just in case, I carefully placed the music box inside. Almost forgetting it, I stuffed my brush inside and stared around my room. I figured I should pad the music box with undergarments and socks, so I walked to my dresser, pulled them out, and crammed them in the bag. Done, I thought about how this would be my last night in this room for a pretty long time. After all these years that I had spent in here, sometimes crying and sometimes not, I would leave it tomorrow. It was strange, and the thought felt weird as I pulled my breeches off and lay in bed. I stared at the ceiling for the longest time, and though I was tired, my mind was too busy for me to fall asleep. I blew my candle out and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come, and after a little while, it did, and I succumbed to another dreamless night.

_Hello again, dear readers. Different eh? *winky face(computer doesn't let me show it)* review if you want, and be free to criticize or gimme summat ideas, kay?_


	4. Saying Farewell

_Hey, sorry this chapter took so long. I want to thank all three reviewers, Pilot, Captain Germany, and James Birdsong, for the reviews and ideas. This was a hard chapter to write, so I'm sorry if it doesn't feel right. Please let me know and review so I can maybe fix it. All right, without further a due, I give you: _

Chapter Four

I woke the next morning at the same early hour, and sat up immediately. I wanted to get to the barn before Ganon did, so he didn't think that I wasn't coming. I hurriedly pulled on my breeches, but didn't bother to brush my hair again even though it was tangled from my usual night thrashing. I tugged my old, faded leather boots on and slung my satchel over my shoulder, ignoring it when it bumped my hip heavily as I strode out of my bedroom. When I came down the stairs though, my father was at the table waiting for me. He looked up and I saw bags under his blue eyes.

"Father, have you slept at all?" I asked. He said not a word and shook his head.

"Come, have a seat and eat something before you leave," he said with chapped lips and a hoarse voice. His graying hair hung limply around his face, and I sat down on the bench opposite him. I was in a hurry, but I dared not show that to my father, so I kept my fidgeting hands under the table. Hiding my nervousness, I smiled at him and reached for the bread that was laid out. When my father did not take any, I looked at him and asked,

"Won't you be having any?" He looked at me with solemn eyes and shook his head.

"Oh," I said pathetically, and chewed on the bread while the depressing silence hung in the air. My father reached out for my hand and just held it, smiling weakly and said slowly,

"You are...beautiful... like your mother. You remind me so much of her. She was strong, like you, and stubborn in her ways, and she was kind... I remember... when she smiled... she was the most... _beautiful_ in all the land... I never told you... _why_ she left, did I?" I just sat there, silent, while my father stared off into space. He was acting very peculiar, but I thought it best to leave him be. He seemed to have forgotten what he was saying, so I encouraged him gently.

"It was all my fault, you see," he said wearily. "I had gotten into a fight with her, for I had come home drunk, and she was upset,... said something like I was wasting what little money we had. She said that she didn't marry me to raise a child _and_ run a farm all by herself. In my stupor this had made me angry, and even to this day I am ashamed at what I did... So you see, Malon. It is your father's fault that your mother left."

Shocked, I sputtered,

"B-but...why tell me this _now_?" I slid my hand from his grasp like it had been burned, and looked at the table, confused. I guess I remembered voices, that night my mother left, but they were faint and unintelligible. "Why, when I am about to _leave_?" I tried to keep the feeling of betrayal out of my voice, but it slipped in anyway, and my father winced as my words hit him, like they were knives.

"So... so that you could leave, without regret. So that you would know the truth. I don't know, I just thought that you should know, in case you never come back... and now I realize you might not _ever_ now, but I don't care, because now you know." He looked at me with watering eyes and trembling lips. "I've never forgiven myself for that night, Malon, and I just wanted to say that I was so... so sorry. Sorry that you had to grow up without her, and sorry that you had to put up with me."

I stood and stared at him in disbelief. This, was my father. This sad, pathetic excuse for a father, yet I could not hate him. He had stolen my mother from me, if his words were true, and any other, _normal_ person would have been furious, but as I looked upon him, my heart pulsed with pity and remorse, and tears fell plentifully on my cheeks. I closed my eyes and wiped them away with my shaking fist. Drawing in a deep breath, I sat with him on the bench, and hugged him with all my might.

"I forgive you, father," I whispered. I didn't have the strength to say anything else, and my father, wavered at first as if uncertain, but then turned to me and hugged me back, sobbing into my hair. It felt like he had held that in all these years, and even the night my mother left it seemed he had not wept this much. The bottle of tears that he must have held inside him for so long seemed to have finally broken, and I just let him hold me and cry. After a few minutes he pulled away. Seeming to gather his wits, he coughed and used his shirt to dry his tears.

"Well, I guess you had better be leaving then," he sniffed. I nodded and stood.

"Yes... The cuccoo ought to have crowed by now, and I'm sure Ganon is almost here... if not already here…," I said awkwardly. He got up shakily and went to open the door for me.

"I-…I will miss you, father."

My father looked down upon me with a weak smile.

"And I, you, daughter."

I hugged him, resting my head on his chest like I used to do when I was little, and then pulled away.

"I guess this is goodbye?" he asked. I nodded, and said,

"I love you." A tear slipped from his eye and he whispered,

"I love you too."

I will never truly understand my father, but right then, I felt like I could see him for everything he was; just an ordinary man, bound to make mistakes sometimes. That was the curse of humankind. We all made mistakes, some larger and graver than others, but mistakes still the same. Like many things, it was the way of life, and we must accept such things. So I did. He wasn't perfect, but he was my father and cared for me. Knowing that and accepting that, I walked away and into the barn.

Rays of sunlight poured in from the lone window in the corner, and shined on the animals. Anne came to greet me as usual and I scratched her behind the ears where she liked it. It was when I looked up that I noticed a tall figure by Epona's stall. It was leaning on the stall door, and Epona sniffed at it cautiously, and obviously finding it no threat, nudged it. It was strange at how trusting and needy she was being. Usually she was shy and untamed, and would stand at the back of her stall when a stranger came near.

"Beautiful horse," the figure said faintly. I instantly recognized it as Ganon's, and my guard went up.

"You're here early," I said coldly. Ganon glanced at me, his eyes glowing like a cat's in the dark.

"Yes, I like to be on time. We have a day's journey ahead of us. I thought we should get started early, so as not to be caught by the night time monsters that you so _kindly_ suggested that I meet yesterday," he replied sardonically. Harrumphing, I stomped to the tack room and hefted Epona's saddle on my shoulder. The heavy thing weighed more than a bucket of water, I can tell you that much. I set the saddle on the rickety chair for the time being and went back for the blanket and bridle. Putting the bridle on the hook by her stall door, I grabbed the blanket and went in with her.

"That's my girl," I said as she presented her back to me. I placed the blanket on her back, and turned to Ganon.

"Hand me her saddle would you?" I barked. His eyebrows arched and the corners of his mouth quirked, but he complied wordlessly and retrieved the saddle from the chair, passing it to me with one hand from above.

"Show off," I muttered with envy and lifted Epona's saddle onto her. It creaked as I tightened the straps, but I left the stirrups alone, and turned to Ganon,

"I don't know exactly how tall you are so you'll have to get on before me so I can adjust the stirrups."

"Of course," he nodded. "Wait, _why_ is that again?" I stared at him, but he looked back with all seriousness, so I blurted,

"Have you _never_ ridden a horse before?"

"Haven't I told you already? Regular horses aren't very fond of me and aren't strong enough to carry me on their backs. That horse that stands there has been the last of her kind for many years. At least I think so," said Ganon.

"Oh," I said like a simpleton. _Goddesses_, I felt stupid. I felt even more dim-witted as I forgot that the animals hadn't been fed. I hurriedly gave them all hay, and ran with a bag of feed to the cuccoos. Letting them out of their coup, I tossed the little seeds at them, accidentally giving them too much in my hurry. Grunting, I sprinted back to the barn and put the feed away. Panting, I noticed Ganon giving me an odd look.

"What? I forgot to feed them."

"Doesn't somebody else do that?" he asked.

"Well- no. Usually I do it."

"So how long will it take her to finish?"

"Um, I don't know. Not long I guess."

He sighed and leaned on the stall door.

"So now, we wait."

It seemed like Epona was eating strand of hay for strand of hay, for how long she was taking. Of course I never noticed, because I was always doing some other chore at the same time. I played with my hair absently, and tried to ignore when Ganon looked my way. He said nothing about my sudden interest in my hair, and twiddled his thumbs. Time seemed to pass too slowly for comfort, but _finally_, Epona finished. I went in and led her by her bridle out of the barn. My father was standing in the doorway, and waved to me as I passed. I waved back, and walked onward to the tree stump that served as a helpful step for mounting the horses.

"Get on up there, and I'll bring her round so you can mount her," I told Ganon. I hid my smile behind Epona as he got up there. He reminded me so much of a child, the way he stood there like one of the little children that came to ride our horses, that it was comical. If he noticed he did not say anything, and waited for me.

"Now, easy now, and don't forget, even though I need to adjust them, you can still use the stirrups to mount her."

Ganon nodded, and with a look of concentration, placed his foot in the stirrup, and cautiously swung his other leg over Epona and almost hit me in the face. I tried not to get irritated though, for the sake of Epona.

"Alright, now just sit still while I fix the stirrups." I set to lengthening them, tightening and loosening, until they were at the right height for him. Helping his feet in the stirrup, I noticed that he stared at me while I worked. It bothered me, but I didn't say anything. Finished, I was about to get on with the help of the stump behind him, but Ganon put out his hand and said,

"Come here." Staring at his hand, I started to shake my head, but he leaned over and lifted me by my armpits and set me in front of him on Epona. I gasped and rubbed my burning armpits.

"That _hurt_!" I growled. From behind me, I felt his hot breath on my neck as he apologized.

"Sorry. So how do you work this thing?"

Huffing, I leaned forward and took Epona's reins.

"It's simple. When you want her to turn right you put your right hand out like this," I showed him, "and when you want her to turn left you take your left hand and bring it out while the right rein touches her neck. Even though you usually don't need to, it's just good riding skills to press your right leg into her when you want to turn left, and your left when you want to go right. To get her to stop all you have to do is pull back on her reins. Oh, and to get her to go you just give her a kick, but not too hard, and never wear spurs. She doesn't like them and they don't make her go any faster." I let go of the reins and said,

"Now you try." Ganon did everything correctly, albeit slowly, and Epona obeyed with patience. When he had Epona stopped, I patted her on the neck.

"Alright, do you think you're ready?" I asked him and turned to look at him. It was a mistake, because his face was only inches from mine, and my heart sped without my will. He nodded slowly and I turned around. I tried not to touch my burning face as Epona walked out of Lon Lon ranch. It would be a _long_ day, that was for sure.

_Alright guys, I'm done with this chapter. Be gentle with me for this was slightly painful to write, though I love writing. Hope you liked it, and sorry it's so short. Promise the next one will make up for it._


	5. On the Road

_Hey guys, so here's Chapter Five again re-edited. I only changed the part from where they go into the ten. I'm sorry_

Chapter Five

With my legs, I clenched Epona's sides, and with my hands I gripped her mane for fear of falling off. She walked at an easy pace though, and I swayed involuntarily as she went. The air was fresh and cool, and the sun was just rising now. It wouldn't have been bad at all were it not for Ganon at my back and his arms on either side of me, occasionally brushing my sides. Ever since that awkward incident I made sure to face forward, but the silence that hung between us made things more awkward than they could ever have been. So I began to try to concentrate on other things besides him and his arms, like how hot it was getting as the sun rose, and how Epona kept her neck high and her ears forward. She was a smart horse, and she knew we weren't going to the town like always, so her spirits were high and she bounced slightly. Though she seemed fine, I felt bad for Epona having to carry us both and said so to Ganon.

"Do not worry. This horse is special, like I said. She has been structured by the Goddesses to carry twice my weight, and still ride like the wind, should she have to. That was the gift that the Goddesses decided to bestow upon Gerudo valley and all its inhabitants," said Ganon. He laughed. "The ultimate horse. You see, each ancient place in the world was gifted with something. For the Kokiri, it was their long life. No matter how much time has passed, they remain young, but the penalty for leaving the Kokiri forest is that they become like any other Hylian, and after a long life, they die. For the Zoras, they were given their fish-like bodies. Obviously the bodies gifted to them give them their tremendous ability to breathe underwater. As for the Gorons, they were given their incredible strength.

In Kakariko village, the people were gifted with incredible, inborn, warrior-like abilities. These people were called the Sheikahs or Sheiks. Unfortunately, they are a diminished people now, what with old age and the like, and there are few who remain. One of them gives up her life now to protect the little blond princess named Zelda. People call her Impa, but it is said that it is not her real name. However, _no_ sheikah or sheik uses their real name, though I don't know why honestly.

And back then, Lake Hylia was untouched by Hylian hands, so the Goddesses purified the lake so that it would keep us alive and healthy as long as we lived."

"And how do you know all this?" I asked, intrigued with the telling of places I'd never seen.

"I was taught this as a growing boy from a wise teacher. I had to be educated in order to claim my people's crown," he replied.

"Oh. Well then what happened to the Hyrule fields? What did the Goddesses bless it with?" Ganon was silent for a moment, seeming to search his brain for the answer.

"I do not think that they ever _did_ bless the fields. It would explain why there are beasts that roam it at night." Silently agreeing, I quieted, staring out at the fields as we crossed its vast expanse. In daylight, the fields were beautiful as the sun shined on the morning dew and made the grass sparkle like it was littered with precious stones, but as soon as the sun would disappear the wolves and other unknown beasts came out and roamed the fields. It would be unfortunate to cross their paths, and my imagination must have carried me away for I thought I saw dried blood in the grass nearby. Shaking my head and wanting to be rid of these thoughts, I said to Ganon,

"Tell me about your people. What are they like?" He cleared his throat.

"Well, they are commonly known as the Gerudo Thieves, but they only steal for their own survival. They are a desert people, and live in isolation, for that is the way they prefer it. They are fierce and skilled with many weapons, as well as known for their excellent horsemanship abilities. Ah, and I forgot to mention that it is an exclusively women tribe."

"Then how are you their king?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, every hundred years, there is one woman who finds a mate that can give her a male, and it just so happened to be my mother. Then, that boy is trained rigorously throughout his life, both physically and mentally, to be able to rule his people when the teacher deems that he is fit. If not, then the people live on as always and the boy continues training until he dies, _if_ he is never accepted as king."

"Until he _dies_? Why do they need a king anyway?"

"Some of my people think that way as well, and scorn even the _training_ of the boy. That was how it was for me. The women have distaste for men, some only found them useful for mating, and only trained me because the Goddesses decreed it to be so for every boy that was born of the Gerudo people. It is a game of chance for my people."

"And how many kings have there been so far?" I asked. Ganon shifted in the saddle.

"There have been many, but the last king was killed in battle. He was an unusual king. He was kind sometimes but it was like he forgot who he was and he would have fits of rage. He died valiantly though. We had been plagued by monsters that had corrupted our sacred temple. When he went there to cleanse it, he never came back, but his soul did. I have heard some of the women tell of a ghostly figure that walks our desert wastelands, that never speaks but walks the same path, night and day, always to the temple."

I shivered, and then a thought occurred to me.

"Why can't there be a Queen?"

"My people do not like to be ruled, they prefer to have some sort of democracy. When there is no king, there is one woman elected to be their leader."

"But can't there be a queen at the same time as a king?"

"You mean bound in matrimony? Yes, it is possible. But the king is the one who decides to share the power, it cannot be forced. There have been a couple queens in the past, but the kings either have a hard time finding someone who is willing to marry them, or they simply do not wish to share the power. It is complicated." Nodding, I asked,

"So, who was your mother? What was she like?" My question was met with silence, but then Ganon spoke softly,

"My people called her Arena. She was kind and beautiful, and compassionate as well. She was a good mother, and soothed my falls so sweetly. She was one of the Wise Women, who guard the valley from robbers, or unwanted persons. There are only three Wise Women at one time. When one dies, it may take years before her place is once again filled." Ganon stilled, but began again, "My mother was killed when I was just a boy. It was a cruel twist in fate that I had to witness it. She was raped by palace guards when she would not admit them entrance to our city. I had tried to stop them, but I was weak, and they took their swords and gave me something to remember them by. A deep cut from my left shoulder to my waist, and then left me and my mother there to die. My people came when we did not return, but they were too late to save my mother." It seemed that Ganon did not breathe as he sat behind me, and I cursed myself for asking that question. I pitied him, but I could sense that he did not want it.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. He sighed and said so quietly that I almost couldn't hear it,

"Yes, I am too." Louder he said, "My people honored her death with a great ceremony. You see, the only way into our city, is from a bridge that crosses a deep canyon. There is a waterfall nearby and a great river that rushes through the canyon to Lake Hylia. Our people decided that this bridge, should be destroyed, so that something like this could never happen again. They burned it, and no one has reached our city since. There is still one way to cross the canyon though, and my people do it when they need to find more food or a companion."

"And what way is that?" I asked.

"To jump across, but the distance is so great that they must use a horse. That is why I needed this horse to get back. There is one last Gerudo stallion that remains with us, and I wished to breed him with her," he gestured to Epona.

"But then why not ride him to the ranch instead of making us go to him?" I asked.

"Well, because I wish to breed them more than once, and I believe that he is far too old to be leaping across canyons and the sort"

"But that means that you _have_ ridden a horse before!"

"Well- yes but only when I was very small and I don't remember much of it," said Ganon. Silence filled the air once more, until it dawned on me to wonder how he got across the bridge without a horse.

"So how did you do it? Get across?" I asked.

"I jumped."

"But-without a horse-," I stammered, but fell silent.

"It was a miracle that I survived," he said simply. "I didn't make it to the other side, so I dropped into the river and let it carry me to Lake Hylia. It was the most _exhilarating_ moment of my life," he laughed. "And look, there are the mountains of Gerudo." He pointed in front of us to the tall mounds of crimson rock. They were giant and overwhelming, and towered above us. They were majestic, reaching for the sky and almost touching it.

"We are almost there," he said. He spoke true for the grass was getting thinner, and soon there was naught but a few gatherings of dead grass among the hard mud. I could feel it too, for it seemed we were getting close to a volcano for how hot it was. Sweat perspired from my whole body, and it was getting extremely uncomfortable for there was no breeze to cool me.

"How do you get used to this?" I asked Ganon. He snorted and said,

"You don't."

Epona didn't seem to feel the effects of the heat, for she plodded on the same as ever. It wasn't long before we were actually going through the mountain pass, and it twisted more than ever. There were times when I was afraid that _Epona_ would slip and fall down the mountain side, for the paths were narrow and dangerous. I gripped her tighter and tried not to look down.

"Look, there it is, the canyon. We'll be crossing it soon," said Ganon. I saw what he was pointing to and my stomach nearly fell to my feet. It was a deep canyon, like he said, and the river beneath churned treacherously. And there was the waterfall like he said, roaring as it crashed upon the river. It would've been beautiful if I hadn't known that we might die in it. I barely stopped myself from whimpering.

"Isn't there another way? I m-mean there_ has_ to be."

"No, there is no other way. My people chose to live in this place years ago _because_ it was so impenetrable," said Ganon. "Do not worry, I've seen my people do it countless times, and it is more than achievable with a horse." We rounded the corner and the canyon disappeared. "Now when we come across a pool with a wooden board across it, that it when we collect speed. It's coming up soon." And just like he said, when we rounded another corner, the pool was a stone's throw away from us. It was small, and rather a spring for a trickle of water came out of the mountain and filled it. And there it was, the dreaded wooden board that would bring us closer to what I imagined as certain death. Ganon kicked Epona into a gallop and gave a fierce yell. She happily obeyed his order, and sped across the wooden bridge. He kicked her once more, and then again, telling her that he needed her to fly. Before I knew it, I could see the canyon again, and I was terrified. I felt Ganon's arm slide around my waist and hold me tight to him, and for once, I welcomed his touch for it meant I was somewhat safer. My heart thrashed against my ribs, as the thundering of Epona's hooves brought us closer and closer. I refused to scream or shut my eyes, I wanted to see if we died or not!

"Hold on," Ganon breathed in my ear, and with one arm I held onto him and the other onto Epona. Then, with incredible speed, Epona launched off the old broken bridge. It was like time had slowed as we flew in the air. The adrenaline allowed me to see everything, the sparkle of sunlight on the waterfall, the mountains in all their glory, and too soon, we were on the other side and we bounced as Epona slowed down, her breath labored and sweat foaming from her sides. Taking in deep shaky breaths, I didn't even mind resting myself on Ganon for the moment, and I could feel his chest rise and fall. I closed my eyes, and with jubilation smiled and said,

"We survived." Ganon gave a shaky laugh and said,

"See? That wasn't that bad? Was it?" He sighed heavily. "Come on, we've got to go to the city and get Epona taken care of. Think you can stand?" I nodded and he helped me dismount. I must've miscalculated my well-being for I stumbled and fell to the ground. Laughing, I just sat there and watched Ganon dismount with glad weariness, happy to be alive. He grinned at me and offered me his hand. I took it and pulled myself up. My legs were a bit wobbly, but I could walk. I brushed myself off and followed Ganon. The sun was peeking at us behind the mountains, and the sky grew a pretty amber color as it set. It made the rocks around us look like they were polished and washed in gold, and I picked one up and played with it as we walked.

"This place is beautiful," I said softly. Ganon glanced behind and nodded, but otherwise said nothing. It was quiet except for the sound of our footsteps and the twittering of the birds, and I enjoyed the peace. After a while Ganon turned and said,

"Hurry, we are almost there. I'd like to be there before nightfall." So we picked up the pace and it wasn't long before we passed an old wooden sign in the ground that pointed in the direction we were going. The mountain started sloping again and I saw what looked like tents in the distance.

"Is that where they live?" I asked. Ganon shook his head.

"The valley is for those who are allowed to stay, the people that the Gerudo see as harmless. It has been that way for awhile, mostly because it's good business. I've always thought it a bit strange, but I guess it's for the best."

The tents were large and splayed about. As we walked through them, the people sitting outside them stared at us. I kept my gaze on Ganon's back though and followed him. It was when we reached the last tent, the largest of them all, that Ganon stopped.

"This is where we will stay for the night. I'm a friend of the people here. The fortress is deeper into the valley but I think it is safer to stay here for now." I quirked my eyebrows.

"Why?"

Ganon blinked. "Because the fortress gate is shut by now. They close it at sunset and open it for no one, not even me." With that he gave me the reins and went inside the tent. Confused, I stood there and waited. I waited for minutes, wondering what he was doing, when he came out again with two buckets, one with water and one with oats.

"Tie her there." He gestured to the post next to the tent.

I did so and he placed the two buckets near Epona. She sniffed the water and then took a long drink, and did not stop till the bucket was almost empty. While Ganon took the empty water bucket and went to refill it, I set to taking all the tack off of Epona. She waited patiently, and did not start eating until I'd taken her bridle off and slipped her halter on. With all of that burdensome weight off her, she gave a good shake and snorted. Smiling, I brushed some of the sweat-soaked hair off her back. When Ganon came back with the water, he handed me a brush and I smiled appreciatively. Epona sighed as I brushed her, enjoying the attention after a long day. I hummed softly as I went, and brushed the tangles out of her mane as well.

"What is that song you sing?" I turned and looked at Ganon sitting down on a rock.

"My mother would sing it to me when I was a little girl." Ganon nodded and I went back to focusing on Epona. When she was well taken care of, I set down the brush and wiped the dirt and hair from my hands on my breeches.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said. Ganon stood and walked towards the tent.

"I'd like you to meet my friends." He opened the flap of the tent and went inside. Light spilled from the door as I ducked inside too, and was a little surprised with the gathering of people inside this tent. It was noisy, for there were people laughing, yelling, shouting, or just making funny noises, and I looked to Ganon. He stood in the middle of it all, smiling and having a hearty laugh with them as well. Some patted him on the back or punched him playfully in the shoulder, and I noticed a couple of busty women giving him a rather cozy greeting. As I stood there idly, I fiddled with the strap of my satchel, suddenly feeling like the plain jane that no one wanted to talk to in finishing school. I turned away, wanting to go back to the quiet, when I felt a rough, gentle hand on my wrist. I looked down at the hand and then up at the face connected with it, and there he was, smiling kindly down at me. "Come," he whispered. He led me to the back of the tent, where there stood a group of four people. As we moved slowly towards them, I noticed the stares of some; mainly just the two busty women, who glared, and the group we were approaching, who were giving us curious but nonchalant glances as they sat and sipped something from tankards. There were three women and one man. When we got closer I could see that they all had lines and folds on their faces as if worn by the desert. One woman had her large feet propped up on a stool, and she looked like at one time she had been fair, but now she sported grey hairs and wrinkles around her eyes. Ganon pulled me in front of him by my shoulders and waited. She gazed at Ganon with a hawk eye, and then suddenly the old woman smiled in approval and patted a chipped wooden chair next to her.

"Come sit child. I take it you've had a long day." In a sharper tone, she barked at Ganon,

"Get her a mug of ale." I was surprised when Ganon obeyed her order without any argument.

"So what be your name?" said the aged woman.

"Malon," I replied, sinking into the chair and fingering my satchel on my lap. She shifted in her chair,

"They call me Old Maid, but my fellows call me Mary." She gave a rough wheezing laugh. "Over there are Gilda and Freda," she pointed to the two other women, "and this is my husband Jerald." Jerald reached over to shake my hand and gave me an almost toothless grin. Ganon was making his way back, and she leaned over to say quietly, "And that there is the biggest fool to walk this land. Bless his soul, he can be sweet as a flower, but I've known that boy since birth, and he has gotten into _all _sorts of trouble." She smiled fondly, and sat fully back in her chair. Ganon handed me a mug of amber liquid, and I stared into it.

"You're supposed to drink it," said Mary with another wheezing laugh. I nodded as if I'd known that all along and tentatively put the mug to my lips. The liquid flowed down my throat in a warm, tickling, but not in an unpleasant way. It was the strangest drink I'd ever had. I closed my eyes and took another sip, enjoying the drink immensely,

"Thank you," I said to Ganon. Mary studied me before licking her chapped lips and inquiring,

"Now what could a young miss like you be doin' here?"

I hesitated, not knowing how to answer that.

"I brought her here," spoke Ganon. All attention turned to him as he lounged in his chair with his hands folded. He was staring forward into space, seeming to be looking at something but really nothing at all. And then he cast his golden eyes upon Old Mary as if to tell her something with his mind. As if she had forgotten that we were all there she shook her head and mumbled, "No. . . no. . .this cannot be. Not so soon." Ganon nodded his head gravely. Tension hung in the air, and I longed to break it.

"What? What's wrong? What cannot be?" I blurted. Mary just shook her head and said solemnly,

"You will know, child. Soon enough. For now, you must be gettin to bed." And rising from her chair with great difficulty, she shuffled to a pot and pulled from it a thick wool blanket. Then, shuffling back with a cough, she took the mug of ale from my hands and ushered me from the chair to a straw cot in the corner of the tent. My satchel slipped off my shoulder beneath her fingers and she laid it by the cot. Before I could say anything she gently shoved me to the cot and tucked me in. That she could own such strength at that age amazed me, and by the end of it all she was breathing hard.

"Thank you," I said shyly. Mary just nodded in acknowledgement and went to sink back into her chair. She pointed her crooked finger at Ganon,

"You best be gettin' some sleep as well." Ganon silently rose from his chair, and came to lay on a similar cot beside me. I turned to lay on my side, pulling the warm blanket up to my ears. I heard not a word spoken between them, for Mary had placed me far enough away that the din already in the tent masked their words. Giving up, I closed my eyes, frustrated with being put behind the curtain of things. Sleep however, soon met me, and the world tipped and faded from my existence.

_I'm really sorry guys, I edited it again, and not to get more hits and views. I'm a learning writer and I simply wished to improve on this chapter. I thought that the ending was quite poor. Again, really sorry but I could only go on with chapter six if I fixed this_


	6. The Dream

_Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long. Been having sort of a writer's block. I know this chapter's short but I just gotta get it out or else this will take forever. __ Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda_

Chapter Six

Bright gold eyes stared at me, never blinking. They gazed at me intelligently, seeming to pierce my very soul and search every little detail of my life, even the things that had not yet occured. I heard whispers, but I couldn't understand what exactly they were saying. All I knew was that it was pitch black, and the only light came from the eyes that did nothing but stare. My heartbeat pounded in my ears, and I wanted to ask the eyes what the voices were saying, why was I here, and what did it want, but the words wouldn't part from my lips, no matter how much I willed them to. My body felt feverish, and I looked down and realized then that my body was bound with coarse ropes that slithered around me in tight coils, and when I struggled the coils got tighter until they drew blood. The metallic smell of it filled my nostrils, and I writhed with newfound strength, desperate to be free. Suddenly, my body wouldn't obey my mind, wouldn't move when I told it to. It just lay still, while the rope coiled ever-tighter. And then, a few seconds after I had lost control of my body, the rope loosened, but only so that did not hurt me.

"Your worry issss wassssted, you musst calm yourssself," a voice that echoed through my mind said. The voice sounded like water pouring over a stream bed of rocks, strangely bewitching yet not in a bad way. I instantly knew for some reason that it was from the golden eyes that the voice had come from, and to prove my suspicion, the eyes blinked, and they were no longer just eyes. They were transformed from floating objects to a whole face, or rather a head. For what I saw was a great serpent's head, larger than my body as a whole. In shock I stared, hoping that this was all a dream, and the serpent flicked its long, thin tongue to taste my cheek. All I could do was flinch, for my body did not allow me to run, let alone walk. Little puffs of air flew from it's nostrils like steam, almost like it was amused at my reaction.

"I am mossst glad to be meeting you finally, O Tabharthoir Na Siochana. You have a great dessstiny, I look forward to ssseeing the prophecccy come true, little one." It puffed out more little clouds of steam in amusement, and soon the air was foggy with it. I had no idea what it was talking about, and my mind raced with what it was telling me. What did it call me just then? It spoke in a foreign tongue that I did not understand. And what prophecy was it talking about? And how did it involve me? My stomach clenched in anxiety.

Like it could read my mind, it curled its lips into what I thought as a smile and said,  
"We will meet again in time, have patiencccce, and I will anssswer all of your quessstionssss. For now, take care of that boy that you travel with, for your destinies are forever intertwined. You _mussst_ be wary of that fact, for it means that every choice that he makess will altogether affect you. You have been warned, and now I musst go. Farewell, little one, and good luck, for you will be tessted and tried very ssoon, in the future." The serpent's head faded from the light, until even the eyes were gone, but its voice still echoed in my mind. The ropes continued to bind me though, and I frowned. _Wait! _I screamed in my mind. _Don't go yet!_ I was so befuddled. A wave of dizziness washed over me, and the world went black as the darkest night as my head tipped backward of its own accord. I felt my body being shaken violently, and I could hear voices, but they were no longer whispering. Now they were yelling, yet I still had trouble understanding them. Something wet and warm filled my mouth, and then was gone. It was a strange sensation, and then that same something filled my mouth again. What came afterwards sent me writhing with agony. It was like fire, and it seared every part of me inside. My head was burning, my lungs were burning, everything was burning! Or were they already burning? None of this made any sense, not the serpent, the voices, the fire, the sensation. The voices got louder and louder until I could hear them shouting my name, over and over again.

"Malon!" They shouted, until finally the darkness gave way to a sea of faces, and then I realized that there was only three faces above me, and that I was in the tent. Ganon was by my side, brushing my damp hair from my face and gripping my shoulders, while old Jerald stood slightly off to the side with a furrow in his brow, and Mary came huffing back with a towel. It was cool when she placed it to my forehead. I winced and croaked,

"Am I dreaming?"

It was Mary who replied. "No, you're not dreamin'. And what just happened weren't a dream neither. It was magic. "

I stared dumbly at her in tired bleariness. My mouth felt like it was full of chalk, and I frowned in disorientation.

"Wha- What do you mean? How can you know?" I asked hoarsely. Mary just shook her head from side to side,

"I seen enough o' it back 'ome. I know magic when I feel it. You were actin' strange. Not breathin' or movin'. We thought you was dead."

Mary propped me up and brought a flask to my dry lips. The water flowed cooly from the flask, and a dribble of it escaped my mouth and ran down my chin. I wiped it away weakly. Mary corked the flask and laid me gently down.

"Can you tell us what you saw? It might a'been a vision o' what's to come," whispered Mary.

"At first it was dark, darker than the devil's eye. And then I heard voices and, I was being bound, and then-then I met the great serpent. It told me that I had a great destiny, and that I would be 'tested and tried'." A silence hung through the air of the tent, and they all had stony faces.

"Is there anything else?" asked Mary.

"It kept mentioning a prophecy, and afterwards, it just disappeared. That was when I felt like I was on fire, and then I woke up. That's it." Mary shook her head and rubbed her eyes,

"I don't understand it, but we best be gettin' some rest now. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, thank you," I said appreciatively. Mary eased herself from the ground slowly, and brushed off her skirts.

"Well, then I guess this is goodnight. Again," she said pleasantly. She hobbled off with Jerald, who was folding his hat beneath his hands before he put his arm around his wife's shoulders. Ganon stayed sitting beside me, now cross legged with his forehead resting on the palm of his hand, frowning cryptically.

"Tomorrow we must be riding into the fort. I will be making your arrangements to stay and then in a week I must be off to the castle for some business concerning the welfare of my people. For now, rest." He moved to his cot beside me and lay down, throwing the covers over himself. I lay on my own cot, confused and agitated. Was there something wrong with me? I could just imagine myself becoming the kooky old woman who saw things that other people hadn't, and professed ridiculous visions of our imminent doom. What frightened me the most was how real it felt. If that was magic, I knew for certain I didn't like it. I still sort of felt like I was burning, especially my lips. Gingerly, I touched a finger to them, marveling at how they felt numb. Sighing I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. The tent was so quiet, all I could hear was the chirping of the crickets outside. It reminded me of nights lying awake at home, occasionally hearing a whinny from the stables, and my heart suddenly felt heavy. It finally hit me that I was far from home, and waves of sadness rocked me so much that I started crying. I muffled the sounds by biting into my blanket, and the hot tears just fell down my face. I had never known that I would miss it so much. Sure most times, I had labored until my back ached, but at the end of each hard day, I would see my father's kind, smiling face and I would be proud that I had helped him in some way. Now, I felt alone and out of place. I could only hope that it would change.

This morning, since I had not heard the cuccoo's crow, I had slept later than I usually sleep. I was woken with a violent shake on the shoulder from Ganon. He had already been fully dressed, in his black armor, patterned breeches, and leather boots. Mary had made us some breakfast, and then we had saddled up Epona and went on our way. Giant crimson rock formations towered above us now, and I felt as if I entered some strange world. I could've sworn I saw some that looked like a gateway between our world and the next. It was painfully silent between Ganon and me. Not that I really wished to talk to him, but it was odd that he didn't make any comment at all. Not even a vulgar joke at my expense. So we just rode in silence. The day was beginning to heat up, and beads of sweat began to form on my forehead. What seemed liked hours passed, and then when I was starting to wonder how far away this fortress was from the valley, I saw it. It was more of a maze of adobe houses, stacked on top each other precariously, and it was all surrounded by a great rock wall that must have been fifty feet high, and there was an iron gate that looked rusted with age. I saw little dots moving along the rock wall, which must have been the sentries. As we moved up to the gate, the sentries stopped, and all of a sudden the behemoth iron gates opened with a loud screech that made me cover my ears. And then, mercifully, it stopped. Epona stood still as a person came through the gate, and it appeared to be a woman. She seemed to be beautiful, with long flowing hair and serious eyes accompanied with a stern mouth. She was wearing some sort of head-dress and gripped a curving sword at her side. Epona tensed when she saw the sword, and I could sense Ganon struggling to make Epona stay.

"Why have you come back?" the woman said, directing her gaze behind me at Ganon. "And why have you brought this?" she gestured to me.

"Because I am King, and because I must protect my people," replied Ganon. The woman raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? This is new; you did not portray this feeling when you were banished," she mocked. _Banished?_ I thought, _why was he banished? _Ganon shifted uneasily.

"I admit that I have been unjust in the past, but I wish to mend things between us," he said. The woman rolled her eyes.

"_Please_, you want me to trust you after what you did? And after you brought this thing without our consent? All you have done is shown me that the Gerudo can never trust you."

"Nabooru, I swear on the Goddesses, this time, it's fate. You can trust me." The woman scrutinized me for the longest time, for what I don't know, but her stare made me uncomfortable. Finally she spoke to Ganon.

"Very well. But it must prove that the Goddesses are watching over it, since you have sworn by them that this is fate." And with that, the grave woman called Nabooru stalked away through the opening of the iron gates.


End file.
